Inevitable Love
by kibbles-123
Summary: Is love at first sight real? Brax struggles with life, as he is faced with the difficulties of overcoming the next hurdles in his life.. Will he manage to push through?


**Hey all!, and welcome to another I've had in mind for a while.. I will update this story every week, so regular updates, it's going to be about 20 chapter long, maybe a couple more... Hope you enjoy :) **

Is love at first sight truly possible? Sitting on the south end of the beach, staring out at the waves, he turned the question over in his mind for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Getting up and grabbing his surf board under one arm, he headed home for the unbearable stages of packing up his life in Mangrove River.

"See its simple Brax," Heath said. "First you find a nice lady, and then you date for a while to make sure you share the same values. You know talk about the future, moving in together, who gets the garage, who gets first shower in the morning, make the whole we're in this together decisions and by then if you're still on the same page then you get married. Are you following?"

"Yes, I am following," Brax snapped back. He stood up and looked around his family home, boxes upon boxes were strewn everywhere. They had been packing for what felt like days but in fact were only a couple of hours. He couldn't believe the junk he had accumulated over the years, something that his fiancée Charlie Buckton, pointed out this morning. She left twenty minutes ago in frustration and went to cool down.

"So what do you think you're doing mate?" Heath prodded.

"Just what you said!"

"No, you're not, you're going straight to the big I do before you have even figured out if you even work together properly! You barely know Charlie!"

Brax shoved a couple of things into a cardboard box, wishing Heath would just leave him or change the subject. "I do know her!"

Heath started shuffling through stuff on a desk nearby then shoved them in a box. As Brax's brother Heath thought he could speak his mind freely. "I'm just trying to be honest here, and you should know that what I'm saying is what everyone thinks! The point is you don't know her well enough to move to Summer Bay, let alone marry the woman; you've only spent a week in total with her! This isn't like you and Tegan!" Heath added referring to Brax's ex. "Remember I knew Tegan, too, a whole lot better than you know Charlie, but I still never felt the need to marry Tegan, did I?"

Brax stopped what he was doing and faced Heath, he was furious. "I agree, you did know Tegan a whole lot better than me, in fact you may have not felt the need to marry her but you sure felt the need to go behind your own brother's back and sleep with her and to add to it knock her up!" Brax screamed in rage, at his younger brother.

"Whatever! What would you say to me if I met this great lady, and gave up being with boys, leaving mum by herself here and moving a couple hours away so I can marry her! Like that chick Bianca?"

Bianca was a high school teacher at Summer Bay High and one of Charlie's good friends. On one of the occasions Brax went to see Charlie, he took Heath with him and he chatted her up and going as so far to invite her back to Mangrove River.

"I'd give you a pat on the back and say I'm happy for you Heath" Brax said.

"No you wouldn't, do you not remember what you said about Tegan and I getting together after Darcy was born?"

"I remember, but this is different!"

"Oh yeah! I get it; you're more mature than me!"

"Yes that and the fact, Tegan was my long term girlfriend at the time!"

This was true, Heath admitted. While Charlie was a police sergeant in Summer Bay, Tegan was a no hoper who relied off Brax to much.

"Talking about Tegan, even she thinks it's a bad idea!" Heath remarked.

"You told her?" Brax questioned.

"Yes, I did… She's the mother of my kid; I need to have some small talk!"

"Well, I'm glad you found the need to share this with Tegan, but it's none of her business. Or yours!"

"Whatever Brax, I'm just trying to talk some sense into you. This relationship is happening to fast! You don't know Charlie!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you and Charlie don't know each other and I won't stop until you finally admit that you two shouldn't be doing this!"

Brax sighed. His brother was never one to learn how to drop a subject. "She's not a stranger, Heath!"

"No? Then what's her middle name?"

"What?" Brax looked dumbfounded.

"You heard me brother, what is Charlie's middle name?"

Brax blinked. "What's that got to do with all of this?"

"Nothing, but don't you think if you're going to marry Charlie, you'd at least know her middle name?"

Brax went to answer the question, but he realized he didn't know… Charlie and he had never really discussed middle names. Nor had he thought to ask. Heath as if he sensing that he was finally getting it through Brax's head, pressed on. "Okay how about these basics? What high-school did she go to? What's her favourite colour? Does she like white bread or brown bread? What's her favourite movie? Who's her favourite actor? Do you even know how old she is?"

"She's in her late twenties!" Brax offered.

"In her late twenties? I could have told you that dickhead!"

"I'm pretty sure she's 29."

"You're pretty sure? Can you even here how ridiculous you sound? You can't marry some you don't even know how old she is!"

Brax collected a few more things and threw them into a box, knowing that Heath had proven a point but not wanting to admit he let out a sigh.

"I thought you were happy for me Heath? You know happy that I found someone," he said.

"I am happy for you. But I didn't think you were going to move from Mangrove River and decide to marry her. I thought you were kidding about that! You know, I think Charlie"s a great girl and if you're serious about her in a year or two, I'll drag you down that bloody isle myself. You're just rushing things, slow down and smell the roses Brax."

Brax walked into the kitchen a grabbed a beer and slumped into lounge that was covered in his clothes. He drew a long breath. "She's pregnant," he said, in quiet voice.

Heath shot his head around and looked at his brother, for a second he thought he didn't hear correctly. But the look on his face said otherwise. Heath knew Brax was finding this predicament hard. He knew his brother always wanted a family but not like this. Brax wanted the mum and dad to be happily married for a few years, have that special honeymoon stage without the distraction of kids. "She's pregnant?" Heath asked just to clarify.

"Yep," Brax said.

Heath plopped down on the lounge next to Brax. "Why didn't you tell me? How far along is she?"

Brax shrugged. "She's six weeks, according to her period but she doesn't want people to know because she hasn't a seen a doctor yet."

Heath sat there dazed. "Wow, Congrats big man!" He patted his brother on the back awkwardly; he suddenly felt an awful feeling of guilt. He had been so adamant going off at Brax; he didn't even know the real reason.

"Keep it a secret, will ya?" Brax said harshly. Heath just nodded. "And I need one more favour…" He added.

Heath turned his head to face Brax. "I want you and Casey to be my best men." And with that Brax patted his brother on the back before retreating to his bedroom.

**So I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think, most of my chapters are written but if you have a storyline drop it into a review! xoxo **


End file.
